To Summon The Moon
by Raven DeLamorte
Summary: Usagi is betrayed by the scouts, but fear not, she has a new destiny, a new love, and new powers. FFXSM xover.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Final Fantasy X.

* * *

**

Usagi frowned as she gazed into The Mirror of Neptune. It seemed that her Inner scouts had betrayed her amongst themselves. But all was well, as the scouts were no longer needed in this world. Her Outers had already given to her their planetary powers, so that now they were a normal family with a knack for Psychic gifts.

Hotaru was still frail, and had the ability to heal minor scrapes and bruises, but she was no longer the deity of Death and Rebirth. Haruka was still a speed-demon, and the wind still whispered to her, but now she was as normal as the next Lesbian. Michiru was still in touch with the oceans and their creatures, and was very skilled in Water Divination, but now she could focus on being a wife to Haruka and a mother to Hotaru. As for Setsuna, well, now she could finally allow herself to fall in love, and that was all she had ever wanted.

Nodding to herself, she waved a small hand over the mirror and the scene changed. Now she gazed upon a large city, or rather the stadium in the center of it. The stadium was filled with people, screaming fans of the best player on the team. The game was called Blitzball, played in a floating sphere of water, and the team was the Zanarkand Abes. The person they were all screaming for? Well that was Tidus, the young man that Usa had fallen in love with from afar.

Ever since she was small, her uncle Auron would take her to see his father, Jecht, play. Uncle Auron and Jecht were friends, you see, and so in was only natural that Tidus and Usagi become friends as well. Even when her Uncle Auron and Jecht had been sent into Spira's future by Pluto to fulfill their destiny, Usagi had still traveled across the dimensions to see him.

Tidus was the only person, other than the outer scouts, that really knew who and what she was. You see, she was not _just_ the reincarnated Tsuki no Hime. She was also a summoner, a person who could call forth the Aeons of the Fayth's. So far she had called forth the Aeons of the nine planets and the moon, but she had yet to receive the Aeons of Spira.

Frowning once again, she cleared the images from the mirror and placed it back into her sub-space pocket. Straightening her clothing, which consisted of a floor-length, white-silk halter gown with a low back, lined in silver silk, a pair of white silk slippers with leather soles, and white-silk kerchiefs attached to her upper arms by wide silver cuffs. In her hand was a 2" thick stave that was a full foot taller than her and was made of Lunarian Silver with a very large crystal, the Ginzoushou, at the top.

Walking into the living room of the outers mansion, she looked upon the faces of her Guardians, as well as her Uncle Auron. As they watched her, she calmly pulled a delicate chain of Lunarian silver with a single teardrop crystal, a smaller piece of the Ginzoushou, dangling from the center, and she placed it about her for-head. Her hair was in heart shaped buns and her streamers were wavy and fell to her ankles. Her hair had already become silver, but her eyes were still a crystalline blue.

"It is time" she said, her voice soft, "His destiny awaits, and we will not leave him alone to face it. Let us remove the traitors from our midst and never return to this place."

The others nodded and stood to follow her as she exited the mansion. They followed her into the Garden, and through a shimmering silver portal to Rei's shrine. To say that the inners and Mamoru were surprised when she slid the rice-paper door open and glided in, the outers and, to them, an unknown man following her was an understatement

"Sailor Senshi of the inner planets, you are accused of high treason against the throne of the White Moon Kingdom. How do you plead?" Usagi spoke, cutting off Rei, Makoto, and Mamoru as they moved to speak. No one made a sound, though Ami and Lita hung their heads guiltily, affirming her suspicions as truth.

"Very well, then. You are sentenced as thus." she swung her stave before her, pointing it, crystal-first, in their direction.

"Kino Makoto, Princess of Jupiter, Senshi of Strength and Mistress of Thunder. I, Serenity Usagi Tsukino, Crowned Princess of the White Moon Kingdom, hereby sentence you to the loss of your powers, the disconnection of your planetary bond, and the stripping away of your title as Princess of Jupiter. You are now, and will forever more be, a normal human."

Lita glowed a deep green, the color of her planetary power, before suddenly that glow shot into the Ginzoushou as a swirling beam of light, leaving Makoto pale and weak as a newborn kitten. Usagi repeated the process with the other three inner scouts and Mamoru, with equal results, only their glow's were of different colors.

With the completion of her task, Usa looked one last time upon the faces of her once-protectors, before gliding through a shimmering silver portal before another word could be spoken. The once-Outers, and the 'strange man', followed her. They appeared within the other world at the Blitzball stadium, just as the team was arriving. As her friend, and unrequited love, was surrounded by fans, Usagi stood off to the side, enjoying the joy pouring off of him.

He was in the middle of giving autographs to a group of attractive young women when he caught sight of her, his eyes lighting up with joy and an emotion she had never expected to see there. Love. It seems he'd finally found out about her feelings for him. His eyes filled with hope and an unspoken question as he slowly held his hand out to her.

This, however, brought her to the attention of the fans, particularly the young women who had previously bee flirting with him, and their eyes gleamed at her with jealousy and hatred. Slowly, she placed her hand in his, only to be tugged into his arms. He rested his for-head against hers and smiled into her eyes. He lay a gentle kiss on her lips before turning to the crowd his arm around her waist.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you all my best friend and the love of my life, Tsukino Usagi. There was something that I wanted to do tonight, before the game, provided that she came in time, and here it is." He said, raising his voice to be heard, before turning to Usagi and getting down on one knee. The Fan-girls watched in horror and envy.

"Tsukino Usagi, my little Usako, will you…..marry me?"

* * *

Rae: Anyhoo, please review! I havn't written in a while, so I'm a little rusty. Let me know how I did, kay? Sayonara, minna-san! 


End file.
